The Second Sketchbook
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 08 part03. Erik likes to draw. Now we know why. Barely M rating.


Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 08 part03. Erik likes to draw. Now we know why.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know).

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Last chapter of Installment 08. Ooh, last chapter of the Time Series actually. Thanks to my reviewers and readers (I'd say more thanks to my reviewers :P)

Story note: This actually occurs between chapter 02 and 03 in Installment 07. You'll just know where it goes when you read it. It's all in good fun. I was just reading this over again, and this feels like crack. Well, crack it is then.

o.o.o.o

Time: One Shots

Part03:The Second Sketchbook

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

"Hello, Erik," Raoul walked into the room beneath the stairs, the one that Erik seemed to like the most out of all the rooms in the house – except for the bedroom of course. Lounging on the divan, Erik looked up surprised to see him. He closed the sketchbook he had been drawing in slowly.

It was the deliberate motion that actually caught Raoul's attention. Forgetting the reason he had went to find Erik in the first place, Raoul looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Erik shrugged but Raoul could see that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm sketching."

Raoul crossed the small distance to take the sketchbook away from him. Erik easily pulled it away and placed it behind his back leaning on it against the wall. Raoul hadn't expected Erik to actually keep the sketchbook from him. He really wanted to know what was in the sketchbook now. Sitting down beside him, Raoul smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you want to show me?"

Erik leaned harder against the wall, "Why are you so curious?"

"Because you're hiding it."

Raoul could barely glimpse the dark brown binding on the sketchbook. Dark brown binding? Erik's current sketchbook was a lighter brown.

"Wait." Raoul reached for it, but Erik caught his hands. Pouting, Raoul stopped trying to reach for it, but Erik still held his hands firmly. "I thought you said that you only use one sketchbook at a time. That's not the sketchbook you have right now."

"Who ever said," Erik replied quickly, "that I don't use sketchbooks simultaneously?"

"You did," Raoul stated pointedly. He tried to pull his hands away, but Erik would not release him.

Erik asked, "When?"

"You're birthday."

Erik tried not to smirk. He remembered of course, but it was nice to know that Raoul remembered as well. It was after all Raoul's fault that he changed his ways. He released Raoul's hands.

Now that Raoul thought about it, he never did see Erik drawing in that first sketchbook he had given him. He knew that Erik had used it though. He had seen it in the pile of finished sketchbooks that he had helped Erik move when Erik had had to move all his things to the estate. Now, if only he could remember where they had put it. Raoul had a sneaking suspicion that he would find what Erik was hiding in that sketchbook as well. It took a moment but he knew exactly where they had kept it – as long as Erik hadn't moved it. It was worth the chance though. In the closet, in Erik's bedroom – the one he never used, Raoul was certain it was hidden under some old clothes that Erik refused to throw out.

Giving Erik a sidelong glance, Raoul jumped off the seat and out of the door. He heard Erik calling his name and running close behind him.

Erik cursed when Raoul ran out of the room. He realized what he was going to do; he was a little proud of Raoul for even thinking about the other sketchbooks. However, he could not let Raoul see them. He had averted that crisis once when he had moved, but now, he had to reach Raoul before he could reach his bedroom. The other sketchbook lay forgotten in the small room as Raoul and Erik scrambled up the stairs towards Erik's bedroom.

Raoul was the first to tumble into the room rather ungracefully and yank open the closet. As he dove for the sketchbooks he was certain would be in the corner, Erik finally caught him. Dragging him out of the closet, Raoul was lifted clear off the floor. Setting Raoul down so that he could stand between Raoul and the sketchbooks, Erik glared at him.

"That was a rather ungentlemanly display." Erik chided.

Raoul looked down repentant, hands held behind his back.

"Now," Erik took a moment to calm his breathing. He could not deny that the chase had excited him, and he had probably not needed to touch Raoul as much as he had to pull him away. It was not like Raoul was complaining either though. "What are you doing?"

Raoul met his eyes with a smirk of his own and Erik was not sure if it was dread or arousal that made his heart skip a beat. Bringing his hands in front of him, Erik saw that Raoul was holding the sketchbook that had started Erik's secret obsession those years ago. It was the first birthday present he had ever received, the leather bound sketchbook that Raoul had given him.

Holding out his hand expectantly, Erik said, "Give it to me, Raoul."

Scoffing, Raoul shook his head, "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other, Erik. It's not healthy in a relationship."

Narrowing his eyes, Erik knew Raoul would eventually find out in the long run. The boy was persistent in a way that made Erik grudgingly accept there were things that Raoul could make him do. There were many things that Raoul could actually make him do, but that was beside the point.

Erik took a menacing step forward. Raoul stood his ground unfazed.

"Give it to me."

"Well," Raoul pretended to think about it, "No."

"No?"

Erik closed the distance between them, the sketchbook trapped between their bodies. He kissed Raoul slowly and deliberately. He knew how to kiss Raoul in a way that made him lose focus. That was all he had to do now and then he could take the sketchbook.

Except Raoul was not cooperating.

Raoul pulled away smiling. "That won't work. Not this time."

Erik frowned. That was his secret weapon and it did not work anymore. He was more than a little disappointed.

Raoul pecked him on the cheek, "We'll continue that later though."

Raoul sat on the bed and placed the sketchbook on his lap waiting for Erik to join him.

"So," Raoul patted the sketchbook. "What should I prepare myself for?"

Erik sat down on the bed pulling Raoul to sit between his legs so that he would have a better view of what Raoul was seeing.

"I suggest…" Erik wondered what Raoul's reaction would be, "just preparing yourself."

Raoul opened the sketchbook to the first page and saw a sketch of himself. The detail was amazing and Raoul could tell that Erik had put a lot of effort into it. He turned the page and the next and saw they were all drawings of him.

"What's wrong with this?" Raoul paused, looking over his shoulder to meet Erik's eyes, "I already know you're obsessed with me."

Erik kissed his neck with a mumbled "insolent fop." "Just keep going."

Raoul flipped forward a few more pages and stopped to just stare at the sheet of paper.

Erik thought that it was a rather good drawing. One of the better ones.

Raoul flushed and he wanted to glare at Erik for putting this on paper, but he could only stare at the image.

"When have I… did we… never." Raoul blurted out.

Erik stared at the picture and grinned. No, he had never tied Raoul naked on a bed, legs splayed. The Raoul in the image was apparently enjoying it very much, but Erik had not acted on that particular fantasy. Noticing Erik's leer, Raoul covered his image's private parts.

Raoul felt more than heard Erik's laugh. "No, I've never seen you in that particular pose before."

He could hear the longing in his voice. Raoul shifted trying to adjust his growing erection but only succeeded in rubbing back against Erik. Erik bit his lip to contain his groan. Maybe sitting like this was a bad idea.

Taking the sketchbook from Raoul's grasp, Erik flipped forward several pages. He made a satisfied sound when he found the image he was looking for, "However. We have done this one."

Raoul grabbed the book shutting it close and jumping out of Erik's embrace. His face was flushed red. He was well acquainted with that image. He had just never seen it from an outsider's perspective. He opened the sketchbook tentatively back to that page.

Raoul was on his hands and knees, Erik draped over behind him. Erik's face was hidden, pressed against Raoul's shoulder. His own face much too visible. His mouth open in part pleasure part pain, and Raoul could easily recall the sensation consuming his body. Shaking his head, he exclaimed. "That's what you draw?"

Erik smirked and leaned back to relieve some of the pressure in his trousers. "You wanted to see."

Raoul glared, but Erik was right. "Don't draw me in such suggestive poses."

Erik shrugged. "It's a book of you, us," with a roguish grin Erik added, "Me in you."

It was worth revealing his secret just to see Raoul's open shock. Raoul frowned then looked down at the floor not meeting his eyes.

Hurt clearly conveyed in his voice, Raoul asked, "I'm not satisfying you enough that you need these second sketchbooks?"

Erik shook his head. He had feared that this was how Raoul would react. He could not really explain it himself why he needed to keep drawing these images. Raoul was more than enough, but the images that came to his mind were simply too much sometimes. They needed to be put onto paper. And if Erik sometimes took out his old sketchbooks to relieve himself when Raoul was away for longer than a day, then who would even know but him?

"You're more than enough, Raoul." He moved to stand up but Raoul held his hand up to stop him.

Staring at the book in his hand, Raoul tried to school his features so that Erik would not know what he was thinking. He was more than a little surprised at the content of Erik's sketchbooks, but he was determined not to lose to Erik's imagination. If that was what Erik wanted, then he would try to give it to him.

"How about," Raoul tossed him the sketchbook, "you show me one."

Erik caught the book easily, his eyes widening.

"… and I'll see what I can do."

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End Installment 08/Time Series

Word count: 1,685

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)

Chapter review: It could've gone lemon, but I decided against it. Why? I've been trying to keep the Time series in the T rating if you haven't noticed. I know there needs to be more smut online but I wouldn't want to get in too much trouble.

"Dragging him out of the closet" was the best line ever btw, I laugh every time I see it.


End file.
